Vaul Units
Ground Cog :These are the few Neorren units that are not hybridized with other race technology. Cogs are the workhorse of Xel'Naga manufacturing and mining forces. Relatively simple in appearance, Cogs are more complex than any construction machine ever created. Cogs come in three parts: the head, the connector, and the base (Halo: Constructor; Star Trek: Echo Papa 607). The Head create buildings by digitizing materials and reintegrating them on ideal areas using molecular rearrangement. This looks like computer imaging combined with Tetris. Cogs are able to morph part of their heads and bodies into any tool they require for construction and maintanence purposes (Star Trek TNG: Exocomp). Cogs mine by first blasting through rocks then levitating useful ores with a mini-tractor beam. :Like all worker units, Cogs are not very big on attack strength and can easily be destroyed if left alone against stronger units. The true power off the Cog is its ability to morph itself into a powerful firearm (Halo: Plasma Rifle). Cogs can be ordered to friendly small/medium units like Terran Marines to a Bunkers and automatically transform into a weapon to add extra power to that unit (Transformers: Megatron G1/Targetmasters G1/Mini-Cons Armada). In doing so Cogs can permit unarmed spellcasters their own physical attack. In blaster mode, Cogs fire plasma bolts at ground and air units with that same range and firing rate as Terran Marines. If the unit that is using the Cog loses 30 HPs, the Cog takes to brunt of the attack and is destroyed. Special abilities: *INTERFACE: combines with a friendly small/medium infantry unit to add 8+ ground/air attack and 30+ HPs. Blaster is lost if all 30 extra HPs are lost Vulcan :When the Xel'Naga where at peace, all war machines were decommisioned. They were either retasked to commercial operations, such as repair and maintenance, or sent into cold storage due to the cost of material salvage. Due to the age of these robots, they were hardly fit for combat against even one of the three Koprulu powers. Because of these drawbacks, the Neorrens had to completely overhaul the Xel'Naga military machines. Despite the Cog's good points, the Neorrens projected their use in long term engagements inadequate. Against the Protoss Zealot, the Cog would be cut in half before it scraped the enemies HPs. Pittied alone with packs of Marines or Zerglings, a single Cog would last 3.27 seconds max. Noting the effectiveness of the Terran's versatility and tenacity in the first Koprulu war, the Neorrens decided that they need an infantry unit that could be equally adaptive in battle. They also needed the unit to be strong enough to handle a Protoss Zealot in both strength and stamina. These were addressed by the new Vulcan-series. :Vulcans are humanoid in shape, standing roughly two meters tall with Terran hands. Their endoskeletions are compossed of Xelridium, making them extremely strong and resilient with other important properties. To give further protection, Vulcans are equiped with NX-45 suits made from recycled Terran and Protoss armor littered around battlefields updated with denser materials and Xel'Naga technology. One of the main components of the armor is Neosteel-209, a different alloy from its Terran counterpart, which is extremely resilient and flexible. Because of the flexibilty of their armor, Vulcans can move and contort better than any known infantry unit. The armor is litteraly the "skin" of the Vulcan giving it the appearance of a tall Terran Ghost with smooth Protoss Zealot-like armor. Another addition to the NX-45 suits defensive capabilites is its Psionic-reactive camouflage (Halo: Spartan III) once researched. Not as complex as Terran/Protoss cloaks, but just as effective. While standing still Vulcans are invisible to enemy units unless they move, attack, or a detector is near by (Warcraft III: Archer). Not for infiltration, it is mainly used to get in close before an enemy can attack at a distance. Due to the dexterity of the Terran hand, Vulcans can also handle any weapon designed for Terran or Protoss use. They are usually armed with Psi-staffs (Star Wars: IG-100 MagnaGuard/electrostaff) to match the Protoss in melee combat. Psi-staffs were the precursors to Psionic Blades due to the need for additional components. The alloy the staffs can resist the distuctive power of the newer Protoss psi-blades. By channeling psionic energies the ends of the Psi-staffs ignite to cause more damage. Vulcans can hold their own against multiple opponents with advanced cybernetics. Thanks to their crystal power cores, Vulcans do not tire as quickly as the other infantry units of Koprulu. Special abilities: *Shroud: invisible unless moving, attacking, or a detector is in the area *Can fight multiple units at once with swiping actions GOLEM :A variant of the Vulcan-series. While the Vulcans can handle close range combat, they vulnerable to ranged and aerial attacks. The Neorrens also found early air defense was a must against the ever adaptive Zerg. To solve these problems the Ground Operations and Long-range Enforcement Mediator-series, or GOLEM-series, was created. :Golems are made of the same materials as the Vulcans, but are more equiped for long and short ranged combat. They are heavy infantry units, approximately the same size as an average Protoss. Golems look like hybridized versions of Terrans and Protoss. The leg section is based on Protoss cybernetics making fast as fully armed Zealots. The torso section of the Golem is similar to Terran Marine armor. In the head region a singular Occular implant similar to the ones used by Terran Ghosts permiting Golems to see at great distances (DC Comics: OMAC). Golems process information in a fraction of the time it takes for a Terran to blink permiting quick thinking and reactions faster than any known biological organism. Even with hydrolics that can punch through 5 inches of Terran NeoSteel, Golems are armed with wrist mounted Ion Repulsars to add to their power. Ionic blasts from these gauntlets can disintegrate anything they come in contact with. Even the thickess of Zerg Carapaces can be pierced by a blast from one of these repulsars. :Adding to the Golem's defensive ability is its Kinetic Armor. This armor utilizes a special alloy that absorbs most types of energy in come in contact with (Marvel: Vibranium/Stargate: Kull Warrior). Special treatment of the alloy prevents it from absorbing energy the Golem used to move. The downside to this is that any melee/psionic attack can damage the Golem without being absorbed by the armor. There is a limit to the armor's absorption abilities. For example, the armor can not take a direct or indirect hit from a Terran Nuke while in the target zone. Special abilities: *Kinetic Armor: absorbs all ranged attacks leaving the GOLEM unharmed. Ineffective against melee attacks and special abilities Ravager :The Neorrens desperately needed a unit that could get in and out of hot spots with minimum damage. During battle simulations, Vulcans and Golems are highly vulnerable to the ambush/swarm tactics of the Zerg. Several units would be destroyed within seconds before any real damage to enemy forces could be inflicted. To address these concerns, the Ravager-series was created. :Resembling a gigantic wheel (Star Wars III: Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike) slightly larger than a Terran Vulture, Ravagers blaze onto the battlefield as if the pilots were possessed. Like all Neorren units, the Vehicle is the pilot. While Terran Vultures pride themselves on hit-and-run tactics, Ravengers give the true meaning of Hit-and-Run. The Wheel section is made to mow down any small to medium unit that has the misfortune to get in the Ravager's path. Modified shield emitters are used to allow traction on any terrian (Acceleracers) or configure into a buzz saw-like form. Gravity accelerators are used to balance the Ravenger in the most rugged environments. By increasing the force of attraction, Ravengers can stick to anything. With this ability, Ravengers can scale mountains, towers, and practically any vertical surface they come in contact with. Jet boosters can open up from the sides of the Ravenger to assist in balancing or jumping long distances. With these Ravengers can go to areas reachable only by flying units. This makes Ravagers one of the Neorren's best ground scouting units. :By interfacing with Cogs, Ravengers can help set up bases faster by scouting out ideal resource zones before enemy forces can lay claim. Special abilities: *Scale any vertical surface *Jump long distances without help from transports *Assist in base creation with Cogs Dominator :Formally war machines of the Xel'Naga, Dominators were in storage for countless millenia until coming on-line to avenge their fallen creators. Now upgraded with new technologies, Dominators are a threat to Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg-alike. :Best described as a super-sized SCV/Goliath hybrid, Dominators blast onto the battlefield with enough fire power to make a Siege tank look like a bb gun. The Head of the Domiantor is based off Zerg Hydralisks because of its ability to resist the punishment of conventional fire arms. A honeycombed visor, on its forehead, acts as a compound eye allowing it to sense and lock-on to multiple targets. Two metallic tentacles (Marvel: Dr. Octopus), with four claws, are attached to the head like insect mandibles. These can handle delicate materials such as explosives with ease; or crush CMC armor like egg shells. :Dominators are equiped with a huge arsenal of weapons to handle anything that comes their way. Multiple plasma morters are equiped to the Dominator's shoulders to handle swarms of enemy ground units at long range (Ratchet and Clank: Landstalker). Photon Strikers are equiped to the Dominator's hands to mow down enemies that have not been obliterated by the first plasma onslaught. While effective against small to medium sized units, Dominators can combine their hands into a powerful Blaster to take down larger units (Beast Wars: Transmetal Cheetor, Transformers Animated: Bumblebee). One blast from their Photon Blaster melts through 5 inches of Neosteel in less than a second. At close quarters, Dominators are more than a match for an Ultralisk in a one-on-one fight. Special abilities: *Attack varies with distance and size of enemy: #Plasma Morters-Long ranged units #Photon Strikers-Short to Medium ranged, small to medium units #Photon Blaster-Short to Medium ranged, large units Titan :The Reavers are an especially missed part of the Protoss force. Since the first war, reavers were modified from their orginal function to serve as warmachines. This has not gone unnoticed. The Neorrens recognise the strategic value of the reavers and have altered them to more battle-ready forms. Now with technologies from the Protoss and the Xel'Naga, Reavers have been reforged into Titans. :Resembling the statues of the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras, the Titans are equiped with longer, more powerful legs. These addressed the Reaver's weakness in speed and lack of physical attack. Titans are as tall as the Protoss Colossus, but much larger. A single Titan must be transported to the field by a Hypergate. Adding to the Titan's strength are multiple layers of Neosteel giving armor similar to the Zerg Torrasque-strain. Merging their technology with ancient Protoss Sentinels, the forelimbs of Titans are modified psionic blade hybrids (both metal and energy). The power of one limb is such that a Titan can criple an Ultralisk in one blow. :Hacking, slashing, and crushing are effective, but these tactics can only go so far. What truly defines the Titan's awsome power is its ability to integrate enemy buildings, that have been UNDERMINED by Mavericks, into itself. Titans are large not only for their armor, but for the miniature factories stored within. When a Titan permenantly integrates a building, it recycles the parts and gain its abilities (Star Trek: Borg, yes the Zerg too). By defeating a Missile Turrent, Titans gain the ability to fire missiles. By integrating a Photon Cannon, Titans gain the ability to fire energy blasts at both ground and air units. Special crystals in the Titans can double the attack power of these defenses and up to three defensive buildings can be integrated. But the true terror of the Titans abilities depend on specific buildings such as the Terran Covert Ops and/or Nulcear silo/reactor. By intergrating one of these buildings, a Titan becomes a walking Nuke with twice the firepower. The explosion has to be triggered by enemy/outside attack. So an enemy force must choose between letting the Titan trample their base or have front row seats to a two-fold Nuclear explosion. Even Ghosts with ocular implants can not get far enough from the blast. By intergrating a Protoss Gateway or Stargate, Titans can alter the wormholes into mini-black holes. Similar to the Terran's nuclear dilemma, Protoss forces must choose to trigger a black hole point blank or let the Titan walk all over them. Due to the Titan's mechanical nature, it can not integrate biological buildings such as the Zerg's. So they must stick with hacking and stomping to destroy Zerg forces. Special abilities: *Can integrate UNDERMINED building for different powers: #Up to three defensive buildings can be integrated with twice their attack power #Gains any special ability of the building (i.e. Scanner Sweep) #Becomes a Nuke if integrates anything with Nuclear in it (one building only) #Becomes a black hole container if integrates gateway or stargate (one only) Maverick :You may have seen them before. They are the first of the Neorren forces that interact with the three Koprulu races. In the early stages of their observations, the first Mavericks were lifelike replicas of the native Koprulu fauna. Most people see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru when they encounter a Maverick. They were equiped with transporters similar to the ones used by Protoss infantry. In the event of capture or distruction, they disappear in the same psi-flash that dying Protoss do. To prevent enemies from getting curious about disappearing Critters, the Maverick's flash also modifies the memories of any nearby organisms and robots (MIB: Neuralizer). The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and criple the enemy before they can muster a significant force. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial and research companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. :More humanoid Mavericks were constructed after the animal ones. Each of which had devices that masked their structures to even the Protoss' sensors. The newest model of Maverick looks like a female Ghost made of liquid metal (Terminator: T-1000/T-X). Mavericks cause chaos in and off the field. One of their most useful abilities is UNDERMINE. Using their nanite cells, Mavericls can creat a special device called a Gremlin (Stargate SG-1: Reese). Gemlins are pen-shaped devices that can burrow into enemy buildings causing havoc to research and construction (The Matrix: tacking device). Another devestating ability of Mavericks is VIRUS. By charging psionic energy through their "cells", Marvicks blast enemies with a nanobot payload (JLU: Brainiac). The nanobot virus prevents any unit struck by it from regenerating HPs or Shield Points. Zerg and Protoss units must seek immediate medical in order to regain their "self-regenation" abilities. VIRUS also acts similar to the Zerg Queen's Parasite allowing the Neorrens to bug enemy units. The greatest weapon in a Maverick's arsenal is its MIMIC ability. Using advanced nanites, holograms and force fields, a Maverick can mimic the biological structure of infantry units and small ground spellcasters. If they mimic spellcasters, they can copy all their abilities. Dispite this, Mavericks can only copy melee attacks. Their nanites are not advanced enough to create ranged weapons like rifles. While morphed Mavericks cannot recharge energy or use their own spells, and once their energy is minimum (can not use any spells) they revert back to their original form. Special abilities: *UNDERMINE-lauches Gremlins into enemy buildings to cause havoc in research and construction *VIRUS-units infected can not automatically regenerate HPs or Shield Points unit virus is removed. Infected units also allow the Neorrens to see what they see *MIMIC-copies an enemy unit in attack (melee only), HPs, and ability (one of their choosing if it unit has more than one). Can not use other abilities or recharge by itself. Revert back if energy is too low (no more spells can be used) Centurion :Once they where the Heralds of the Xel'Naga. They crossed galaxies in search of races worthy of being heirs to the Xel'Naga. Now they have been rebuilt into the the generals of the Neorren forces with the most advanced Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga even created. While Mavericks are great at covert operations, even they must bow down to the Centurion's power. :Roughly between the size of a Goliath and SCV, Centurions are a merge between the Vulcan and Maverick series with both solid and nanobot parts. The basic structure of the Centurion is a hybid of Terran and Protoss anatomy. Centurions have the torso, hands and head of the Protoss for its upper body strength. While the leg area is based off the Terran's CMC Power suits for stability, but much more streamlined for smoother and faster movement. The legs area is also outfitted with special gravity accelerators to allow movement in zero-g environments. They are powered by a variant of Khaydarin Crystals. This allows Centurions to handle psionic-based technologies with ease. Part of the Centurion's armament consists of a wrist mounted cannon on its left arm. These cannons are based off of several Protoss/Xel'Naga energy weapons. On the ground or in the air, a energy blast from a Centurion is equal to a strike from a Dark Templar. ANNEX is one of the Centurion's most powerful abilities. By using molecular manipulation technology, Centurions can digitize any mechanical unit/building and reformat it into a mirror image (Transformers G1 Movie: Unicron). By annexing any non-Neorren mechanical unit/building, any pilots (if any) within machine being annexed is ejected. Ejected pilots are usually unarmed civilians, Terran or Protoss, who run away or get abducted by Envoys. Once reformating is complete, the unit altered is empty until an infantry unit, from any race, enters it. Centurions also utlize the Terran's transformation technology to switch from one of three modes (Transformers: Triple Changer). Each mode has different abilities. :Terran Siege Tanks are highly effective in ground assults and supression, but none of the three Koprulu races have taken this power to the air. Once upgraded with transforming capablities, Centurions become powerful FLUX CANNONS with surface-to-air attacks. A blast form a Centurion in Cannon Mode can take down or criple any air unit that gets in their sights (Transformers G1: Galvatron). The flaws to this mode are similar to Missile Turrents and Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. Because the Centurion only attacks air units, it is defenseless to all enemy ground attacks. :The Centurion's third transformation mode is called EMISSARY. Despite being reformated into warmachines, Centurions do have a exploratory side to them due to the Xel'Naga's programing. By transforming into Emissary Mode, the Centurion becomes small as a Protoss Observer due to molecular compression technology. In this form, Centurions can travel through air, space and hyperspace at unrivalled speeds. Even if Protoss Observers have Gravitic Boosters, they would never reach the speeds of the Centurions. Due to the transformation, the Centurion loses the ability to attack as it transfers all that power into sensors. :The position of the Centurion greatly depends on its last form. If it was just built or in cannon mode, the Centurion stays on the ground. If it was in Emissary mode and changed back, it would remain in the air. Special abilities: *CENTURION: #ANNEX-overrides any enemy mechanical unit/building and turns it into a mirror image. If mechanical unit has a biological component, it is ejected out unarmed *FLUX CANNON: #Attack is twice that of a Terran Siege Tank #Can only attack air units #Cannot move *EMISSARY: #Detector #Flys at great speeds #Can not attack #Sight increases #Size becomes small Air Prowler :Because of so many millennia without war the Xel'Naga decommisioned practically all of their starfighters, leaving the Neorrens without any practical air force. Thus the Neorren had to start from scratch using basic blueprints from Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga archives. They needed a unit that could handle to power of the Protoss energy weapons, the stealth abilities of the Terrans, and the suicidal tactics of the Zerg. Most of these qualities are addressed by the new Prowler-series starfighter. :Since the Prowler flies itself, all space where a normal pilot would be is used for more weapons (Battlestar Galactica: Cylon Raider). Each Prowler is approximately the same size as a Protoss Corsair, giving them great speed and high manuverability. Hyperdrives, more advanced than the Protoss, are used to jump from system to system without the need of larger capital ships. Twin repulsar cannons are equiped to each wing of a Prowler (Star Trek DS9: Defiant-class) to handle air and/or space dog fights. The concentrated plasma energy from these blasters is enough to tear apart small to medium spacecrafts in seconds, making dog fights with multiple starfighters short and sweet. This is but the tip of the Prowler's air superiority features. Seeing the effectiveness of stealth by Terran Wraiths, Prowlers utilize cloaking technology based off Protoss Observers to sneek through enemy lines to test for defenses. Thus, Prowlers are used in both scouting and aerospace support roles. :Using the same technology as the Terran Siege Tanks and the newer Viking-class fighters, Prowlers transform for new possibilities (Star Wars III: Vulture droid starfighter). Transforming into a flying mech similar to a Protoss with wings, Prowlers become more powerful in attacking enemy units with some loss in speed. To take on larger vessels, Prowlers launch plasma discs from modified Corsair parts (Beast Wars: Depth Charge). Plasma discs can also be used in long range bombardment of large ground units and structures (Star Wars: TIE bomber). Despite to power of these discs, they are too slow to attack smaller, more agile flyers and infantry units. Luckily, Prowlers retain their Plasma Repulsars for small to medium sized units, but can now attack both ground and air units thanks to their greater mobility (Beast Machines: Jetstorm). Another set back is that power from the cloak is used to charge the disk launcher. All these combined make the Prowler one of the most versitile starfighters ever created. Special abilities: *Figter Mode: #Size: medium #Permenantly Cloaked #Only attacks air units *Prowler Mode: #Size: large #Losses cloak #Attacks both air and ground units #Larger units are attacked with powerful plasma discs Invader :Every machine has an origin. Like apes and Terrans, phonegraphs and MP3 players, every Neorren-series is an evolution of older less advanced machines. The Cog-series super seeded the Xel'Naga's 4VX-series construction droids. Now after several upgrades to make they battle ready, the 4VXs have be rebuilt into the formadible Invader-series destroyer. :Resembling metal crab and squid (The Matrix: Sentinels) hybrids, Invaders are sometimes mistaken as a new strain of Zerg; a mistake many often pay for. Invaders are armed with two Xelridium-tipped claws, once used in mining and maintenance, to tear into enemy hulls(Protoss/Terran)/hides(Zerg) like butter. Invaders travel through air and space via three tentacle like appendages behind them (Star Wars I: Gungan Bongo). While incapable of entering hyperspace, Invaders work in packs of 10 to 12 as part of convoys. About the size of Zerg Scourge, Invaders act as primary infantry units in the air. Invaders are constructed with few resources because of their smaller size. This buys time for the Neorrens to construct the more expensive Prowler-series Starfighters. As part of their attack, Invaders wrap themselves around their enemies with their tentacles making it difficult to get them off. The only way to remove them is by shooting them off (Star Wars III: Buzz Droids). Thus, enemy units risk destroying their own units every time they attack. :Invaders can be upgraded with armor similar to GOLEMs that allows them to by-pass plasma shields. This armor partially disrupts any energy barrier by absorbing energy which allows the Invader to pass through unhindered (Stargate: Drone weapon). This makes up for it's low HPs. While not as effective as Scourge in quick kills, Invaders are as vicious as Zerglings swarming larger units. Special abilities: *Cheap to build, two produced at a time *When wrapped around an enemy unit, all attacks on Invader(s) are shared with the unit they are attached to *By-pass plasma shields to directly attack opponents Envoy :Once used by the Xel'Naga for exploration, these vessels were refit for transport. Envoys are equiped with a permenant cloaking system the Xel'Naga used to keep out of sight until a race was ready for first contact. These vessels were radar and psionically shielded to prevent any detection before a race was deemed worthy. The Envoy-class shuttle is similar in appearance to saucers. In some older models the cloak failed and some younger races catch breif gimpses of an Envoy. Luckily, the protocol of exploring primative worlds made it so only isolated regions were to be observed. :Now these vessels have become fully automated and an integral part in Neorren transportation. Due to overhauling the vessel's design for combat, the cloaking systems were rendered vunerable to detectors. This is because most power is transfered to the newly installed transporters. These devices were once used to sample organisms for experimentation. Now, Neorren ground forces can be instantly beamed on and off the field in a blink of an eye. Even enemy troops and critters can be transported into special holding cells within an Envoy. The downside to abducting enemy units is that they have to be put into holding cells for storage. The process is fully automated and the capture unit is eventually contained, but it cannot prevent the abductees from struggling. The Envoy is gradually damaged by captured units every time they beam up enemy units. Special abilities: *Permenantly cloaked *Beam up anything. Allies, enemies, and even critters. If enemy units are in, they can gradually damage the vessel Monitor :As strong as the Neorrens are in battle, simulations have proven time and again that a drawn out space battle without support will end in defeat. Even if they added armor after armor, shield over shield, their units were not invincible. The Neorrens needed a way to remove harmful effects from enemy spellcasters such as the ever evolving Zerg Queen or the psionically powerful High Templar of the Protoss. So the Neorrens reforged ancient Xel'Naga science vessels, not to be confused with the Terran craft, into the Monitor-class explorer. :Each Monitor acts as the Neorrens personal rescue ship. Constructed of Xel'Naga technology, Monitors hold psionic potential that even the Protoss barely understand. Monitors are given sensors based on the same technology as the Heralds. With it, Monitors can detect cloaked and burrowed units. Even the strongest of alloys can be melted (Zerg acid), blasted (Terran Nuke), and warped (Protoss psionics). The best way to stop long term damage to their circuitry is to remove the substance affecting them. Monitors purge allies of dangerous substances with a psionically charged nanobot wave. Even with the technology of the Xel'Naga, Monitors have no physical attack so they can be taken out by the weakest of air units. To fix this flaw, Monitors can build WAR BEACONs based off Psi-emitter and Psi-Disrupter blueprints. Yes, the technology of the Psi-Disrupter was not lost in the first Koprulu war. Seeing its effectiveness on the Zerg in both simulation and field test by the UED, Psi-Disruptor technology something the Neorrens could not pass up. By combining the Psi-emitter and Psi-Disrupter, War Beacons take control of the Zerg hive mind. Using subliminal messages, the Neorrens can take over small Zerg Hives without alerting the main one on Char. After a set amount of time, hundreds of unaligned Zerg come rampaging to the Beacon destroying anything around it. Once everything is destroyed, the Zerg Become docile. To prevent enemy forces form destoying it, the War Beacon fires a powerful beam weapon against all attacking enemy units (Beast Wars: Vok Island). Sometimes bigger is not better, one of the biggest drawbacks of the Neorren Titan is its size. Despite its power, it can not be transported by an Envoy-class transport. Even a large army must wait for transport vessels to come back and forth for pick up. This can be very time consuming. Time that could mean victory or defeat. Seeing the effectiveness of the Arbitor's Recall ability, the Neorrens merged Xel'Naga Warp Gate technology with the Terran's transformation technology into the Monitors. This gives Monitors the appearance of a gateway flat on its back with thrusters on its platform (Star Wars: Lucrehulk-class battleship) when in flight. When transforming into a Hypergate, the Monitor lands on its back (Star Wars: Firespray-class starship), before activating its wormhole. Each wormhole links to another Monitor in Hypergate Mode, allowing units the size of Battlecruisers instantaneous travel from land to land, planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy. Despite these properties, their are problems with this mode. The transformation to a portal prevents the Monitor from using any of its other abilities. It also makes the Monitor invulnerable to most attacks, but not to weapons such as Nukes or Plagues. The worst part of Gate Mode is that it is a two way street. Enemy units can enter the wormhole and make a Beeline for the Neorren's base. So it is a good idea to have multiple guards to watch over the Monitor. Special abilities: *Detector unit *NANO-RESTORE-removes negative and positive spells affecting units *WAR BEACON-creates a beacon to attack swarms of unaligned Zerg to destroy anything around it. Attacks enemy units while waiting *HYPERGATE/MONITOR-Transforms into a two-way portal linked to another Hyper Gate that transports units large and small en masse. Invulnerable to normal attacks, but highly vulnerable to special abilities Zenith Sphere :When the Zerg destroyed the Xel'Naga World ships, all remanents of their fleet went with it. Prowler-class starfighters were great for nearly anything that comes their way, but in the long run they could not handle prolonged engagements with fleets of larger vessels. The Neorren were desperately in need of a vessel to match the strength of each Koprulu capital ship, so the Zenith-class battleship was made. Zeniths serve the Neorrens in warship, intergalactic exploration vessel, and command center all rolled into one. :Finding it hard to deligate between the resilence of the Terran Battlecruiser or the power of the Protoss Carrier, the Neorrens decided on creating a ship capable of take the best of both worlds. Zenith Spheres are roughly the size and shape of a small moon or asteroid (Star Trek: Borg Sphere; Star Wars: Death Star). Due to their size, Zeniths are as slow as Zerg Overlords. To make up for this weakness, Zeniths have a default tractor beam weak that immobilize enemy units and bring them into an enterance hatch (Shadow Raiders: Beast Planet; Transformers: Unicron again). As Reavers are ground Carriers, Zeniths are flying Titans. Within the Zenith is a manufacturing plant that is used to take apart enemy units and integrate the most useful parts into its structure. By "eating" a Battlecruiser, Zeniths gain multiple laser weapons and whatever auxillary weapon that was equiped to the ship devoured. By integrating a Carrier, Zeniths gain Interceptors and the Carrier's speed upgrades. The same goes for ships with cloaks or other special abilities. The things Zeniths can not do is use the special abilities of spellcasters. After devouring enemy ships, it take a while to adapt new technologies leaving the Zenith vulnerable to attack by small fighters. To make room for new victims, any unuseful parts are RECYCLED and teleported to a Ziggurat for construction/research materials. When attacking biological units like the Zerg, whatever is eaten is killed and processed into Vespene gas and fossil fuels. Special abilities: *Default weapon: immobilizing tractor beam *INTEGRATE-enemies are immobilized and eaten. If mechanical, Zenith gains the best qualities (weapons and abilities) of the unit eaten. *RECYCLE-gains half the resources used to build mechanical units/buildings. Gains only Vespene gas from biological units/buildings. Miscellaneous *Operator *Centurion Prime *Centurion Reject *Aegis Category: Xel'Naga Relics